The Calm before the storm
by FuNky PuNk
Summary: Voldermorts big, he's powerful and he's back, and only two people can stop him. Not the most likely pair, but they can, if their family virtues can be overcome. And who knows what will blosom?! A D/G story. OBVIOUSLY!!! Come on, read it and review it!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:            I aint stupid and neither are you

                        But the plot is poo.

The characters are brill

                            I wish I had Rita Skeeter's Quill

                            So unless you're dumb and got no brain

                           The story belongs to the one and same

Very soon you'll realise 

                          J.K Rowling is very wise

A/N: Did you lyk da poem. I didn't but never mind. Here comes the story. Harry and dat lot r in 7th grade.

**Author: **FuNky ~*~ PuNk

**Title: **The calm before the storm

**Chapter: **1

**Author's Notes: **1st chap is absolute zilch of D/G but please read it anyway, cos I love you, and I want you to read it!!! Please…you have to else you wont understand anything else. Please! Can I see a smile right there? I think I can!!! Thank you!!!

                                                      ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Her fingers closed around the hand that was held out for her. Shouts, screams and an atmosphere of all over confusion and foreboding echoed around the dungeon walls. A tall stern looking woman was hurrying all over the place trying to clam everyone down and get them into organised lines.

"Michelle! Miss, Michelle's missing!" A 1st year Hufflepuff bellowed over the racket. At that moment everyone who was packed into the tiny dungeon silenced, the silenced deafened and hurt Ginny's ears. This was the normal drill, if someone was missing silence was needed.

"Michelle Quickby!" Professor McGonagall barked across the jam-packed dungeon. No one answered. The 1st year Hufflepuff let a gasp pass her lips and she fell back in a faint, caught by a 5th year Ravenclawe, who's face had gone a deadly shade of white. Professor McGonagall lowered her head in a sign of respect. Ginny squeezed the hand tighter, not knowing, not caring whose hand it was.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

For those who think that they are smart 

_And think they're in a class apart_

_Think again you mudblood lovers_

_Don't dive beneath your duvet covers_

_Muggle inventions, muggle fools_

_Jump before the fire cools_

_ And when it is the dead of night_

_I repeat, the dead part is right._

"What does it mean, Albus?" Professor McGonagall paced the space between the Headmaster's desk and the door.

"I think, Minerva, that is clear. Voldermort-" The woman flinched, "is planning an attack,"

"What? – You can't be serious?" Professor McGonagall cried reaching out for support.

"Believe me my woman, I am being deadly serious and this is going to happen," Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts a school of Witchcraft and wizardry's, Headmaster stood up suddenly, causing the chair to topple over backwards and Professor McGonagall jumped in surprise.

"Are- …Are we going to have to close the school headmaster?" She asked timidly. Professor Dumbledore hunched his shoulders and bowed his head,

"I am not sure. I suppose so," 

"But…" a sigh escaped the aged woman, "… would you like me to tell the remainder of the school?" McGonagall had silent tears falling from her eyes and took the opportunity to wipe them away. 

"No. No, we shall build a shelter, a shelter for the pupils to go into when Voldermort (McGonagall flinched) attacks. Yes, that is what we will do, have an alarm system installed throughout the whole school that can be operated by a swish of a wand by an appointed watch out, yes, that should work, yes." He was talking more to himself than to the Transfiguration teacher.

"But Headmaster, have you any idea how complex that spell is? It will take days if not weeks to perform…I'm-…I'm not sure we have that long," McGonagall couldn't keep it in; she looked profoundly embarrassed after she'd said it.

"Yes Minerva, it shall take a long time, but to close the school would be like playing into his trap, he wants us to close the school-"

"And do you not think that is what is best?" McGonagall snapped, her face was red and she was angry, but Dumbledore did not sway, his left eyebrow twitched at his colleague's outburst, but he carried on,

"But we shall not. To do as he wishes is the same to be as is," Dumbledore's astute way of thinking had got him into trouble before, but this…this was the limit.

"And I'm sure parents will want their children to stay in an endangered school," Minerva spat.

"The school is no more endangered as their own homes. Muggles will be the worst, providing them shelter will do them good. And Harry, he needs somewhere where he is protected. Hogwarts is as good as any of them. Parents will be happy to leave their children somewhere safe, I wouldn't be surprised if the intake of 1st years will go _up_ this year, Minerva, I wouldn't be surprised. Now gather as many teachers as possible to begin on the shelter, I shall conjure the alarm system myself. Inform the House elves a banquet will be held tonight,"

"But not in the best of circumstances, Albus, not in the best," with that the Professor swept out of the Headmaster's office, her black cloak billowing out behind her. Albus Dumbledore picked up his chair and placed it neatly behind his desk, sat down and put his head in his hands and silently wept.

*~*~*~*The feast later that day~*~*~*~*

"Ah, wicked, you mean Chris Macknely is going to play for the Wishing Whales?" Ron Weasley sat next to his best friend, Harry Potter, who was famous for being himself, his flaming red hair glowing, as did his face, with excitement. 

"Yep, jus heard it now on the WWC (World Witch Connection)" Exclaimed Boraz Clifes, a 3rd year Gryffindor.

"Chris Macknely, 7th year Ravenclawe from Hogwarts, going to play for the Wishing Whales Quidditch team? Well I never! I thought he was only good at Herbology. I mean hello, Herbology," Ron exclaimed, a few seats away Neville Longbottom coughed and stared at Ron, his round face almost hurt looking; his favourite subject being Herbology.

"I-I'm sorry Neville," Ron stammered, his blood vessels swelling and surfacing causing him to glow a deep shade of magenta.

"You are so—inconsiderate," Hermione Granger drawled, she extended the 'so' to emphasise Ron's ignorance. Hermione Granger was a 7th genius at Hogwarts and had exceeded all that most thought impossible.  Ron didn't need telling twice, he turned back to Boraz to get more details on Chris Macknely recent discovery to fame, ok a 5th division Quidditch team. Just then Albus Dumbledore took the stand, and clapped his hands twice. Harry and Ron picked up their forks ready and eager for the food…which didn't come.

"I'm sorry to delay your empty stomachs of nutrition, but I have an important announcement to make," Ron flung his fork down on the table disappointed and Hermione made a comment on boys and their stomachs before they turned to look at the Headmaster again. He looked stern and severe and every ounce of twinkle had been drained from his eyes, "a very serious mater has come to my person and I feel it is about time that I inform you," he addressed the people piled into the Great Hall, "Many of you will know that for some time now Voldermort" the whole of the Great Hall (apart from the Slytherin's and Harry) flinched, Harry had been told to call him by his name, "has been regaining his power, well finally he has succeeded," a gasp went around the Great Hall, "many of you will wish to temporarily terminate your education here at the school, but I have organised a safe house to be built underground, for any remaining pupils to hide out in during an attack. Some of you may feel safer here, some of you may wish to be with your families at such times of…desperation but I assure you, here will be as safe as anywhere. If not safer. This is the noise you will hear if there is an attack," Dumbledore flicked his wand and a noise like a foghorn and a police engine roared around the Great Hall, many children covered their ears and stared around bewildered, another flick of the wand and the noise was over "if you hear this noise you make way towards the lower dungeons, teachers will be there to direct you to the shelter which is being conjured as we speak…" There was an awkward silence, pupils stared around disbelievingly, asking themselves _is this a joke? Is it one of Professor Dumbledore's silly pranks? _But the look on his face told them it was not. "On a lighter note, dinner is served!" He clapped his hands three times and the Golden plates magically filled themselves with delicious piles of potatoes and meats and rice, and all sorts of delicious food. 

But nobody could eat. Ron played with his peas before pushing them away and sulking. A swarm of Medi-dwarves had been called twice to take fainted pupils to Madame Pomfrey.

"This can't be happening?" Ron cried.

"I-…well…see," Harry was speechless.

Boraz was busy filling his plate with food,

"How can you eat at a time like this?" Ron shrieked at him.

"If we're going to be stuck in dungeons for hours and hours, I best stock up now on fat so I can live on it and not die of starvation. You'd die straight away Weasley, no fat on your bones," he poked Ginny playfully in the ribs. She freaked out and slapped him across the face,

"What do you think you are doing?" She fumed.

"Come on Gin. He was only joking," Harry laughed.

"Joking? This isn't a time for joking around. This is serious!" Ginny bawled, close to tears.

"You've been awfully quiet," Ron turned on Hermione, who, for once in her life had nothing to say, "cat got your tongue?" 

"-…He…named-…muggles…-…ME!" Hermione choked. Harry turned round and hugged her slightly.

"You're here, you're safe," He murmured. 

"But-"

And that was all she had to say. The sound of a Foghorn and a police siren rang through the Hall. The students all stood up and looked around, panic and paranoia on everyone's minds. All heads turned to the Headmaster,

"This is not a drill," he cried, utter panic and confusion echoed in his voice, his face mirrored that of the students, "Quick, to the dungeons. We'll have to hide out in Professor Snape's office as the shelter is not ready yet," Everyone screamed and screeched and stumbled over chairs, knocking everything out of the way. Everyone wanted to get into the dungeons, they weren't that big and no one wanted to be left behind. There was pushing and curses and fists flying everywhere. Cries of hate, anger and sorrow rang out through the Hall. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Everyone was packed liked Sardines in a can into the dungeon, including many teachers, House elves and Medi-dwarves, an assortment of Hagrid's creatures (much to the dislike of the students) and Hagrid himself. Hagrid had a few 1st years sitting on him. But it was nowhere near silent. Some people where crying, somewhere screaming and some were just going on and on about how they'd seen 'he who must not be named' (Voldermort) flying over the school. But most of all there was utter confusion, lots of pushing, and all round terror, even from the Slytherins.

Her fingers closed around the hand that was held out for her. Shouts, screams and an atmosphere of all over confusion and foreboding echoed around the dungeon walls. A tall stern looking woman was hurrying all over the place trying to clam everyone down and get them into organised lines.

"Michelle! Miss, Michelle's missing!" A 1st year Hufflepuff bellowed over the racket. At that moment everyone who was packed into the tiny dungeon silenced, the silenced deafened and hurt Ginny's ears. This was the normal drill, if someone was missing silence was needed.

"Michelle Quickby!" Professor McGonagall barked across the jam-packed dungeon. No one answered. The 1st year Hufflepuff let a gasp pass her lips and she fell back in a faint, caught by a 5th year Ravenclawe, who's face had gone a deadly shade of white. Professor McGonagall lowered her head in a sign of respect. Ginny squeezed the hand tighter, not knowing, not caring whose hand it was.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I know there isn't ANY D/G action at da moment, but I had to set the scene!!! 100boring

And please, Review cos I lurv reviews almost as much as I love you!!!! J


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer:            I aint stupid and neither are you

                        But the plot is poo.

The characters are brill

                            I wish I had Rita Skeeter's Quill

                            So unless you're dumb and got no brain

                           The story belongs to the one and same

Very soon you'll realise 

                          J.K Rowling is very wise

(The plot is mine the characters belong 2 J.K Rowling!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!)

**Author: **FuNky ~*~ PuNk

**Title: **The calm before the storm

**Chapter: **2

**Author's Notes: **Ok, no reviews as such, but I shan't boo hoo over it!!! This is where the D/G begins, and it may seemed warped and out of character, but this is me and my mind! (FuNky ~*~ PuNk!) But I'm in love and life is great!!…Here's the story

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

What is it about you that make me smile? 

_And makes my life seem so worthwhile?_

_I want to jump to scream to shout_

_I want to be able to take you out_

_You make my heart skip a beat_

_Then it flutters like pattering feet_

_I can't help it that I love you, it's funny_

_I can't help but love you Ginny_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~

"Malfoy?!" Ginny spat. The tall silver blond boy dropped her hand instinctively.

"Weasel. What were you doing holding my hand?" He drawled.

"You were as scared as me!" Ginny retorted.

"Don't screw your face up like that Weasel, it makes you look even more ugly than you already are," Draco spat. Ginny flounced.

"How can you through insults at me at a time like this? We are being attacked by You-Know-Who, and all you can think about is insulting me. Someone is missing!" Ginny shouted. The 3rd year Hufflepuff whose friend had gone missing was sobbing uncontrollably and calling her name. Professor McGonagall comforted her, though she didn't look comfortable, her stiff neck and stern face showed no emotion, but her hair was unusually scruffy and indicated she was _very_ stressed out. 

"You're mistaken. The muggles are being attacked. I'm fine where I am," Draco sneered.

"You disgust me," Ginny breathed. Draco smiled, one half of his mouth twitching, a strand of hair flopped across his face, and for one brief moment a thought flashed across Ginny's mind, _ooh, sexy! _Suddenly she snapped out of it. _Eew, Malfoy? Sexy? You must be joking. _

"Thanks," he murmured, sauntering off to find his cronies.

"You poor excuse for a human being!" Ginny yelled after Malfoy's turned back. She stamped her foot, and cursed under her breath.

At that moment a elf ran into the dungeon.

"Headmaster, I've been given the all clear!" He yelled.

Dumbledore nodded thankfully and turned to the pupils, "the danger is over, I would like you all to form two orderly lines and we will leave and go straight to our dorms. Letters will be sent to parents tonight informing them of our situation, a few students will obviously be removed from the school for safety reasons, but for now we are safe," 

All the pupils were relived, and a smile spread across pupils faces, they had come to close to some people they would have rather not come that close to during the past hour. Some people were afraid still, some were happy, some people showed no emotions at all. As the school poured out of the dungeons and up the stairs to the main hall a sight met their eyes. The school had been torn apart, paintings, suits of armour and statues had been flung across the school, things were broken and on fire, chairs had been snapped across walls and the after sound of powerful spells could be heard, a slight sizzling. 

Suddenly a scream went from the front of the lines, and shouts of prayer and help for a teacher. 

The lines fell apart to reveal what the commotion was like to the back of the line. The girl Michelle was lying on the floor, she was dead. Her blood pooled around her, her eyes were open and staring. Above her, her blood had been used to write a message.

You think you're clever, you know nothing 

_One muggle down, well there's something_

_You can hide, and you can run_

_But you can't stop me from having fun_

_I'll hunt you down and kill you don't you worry_

_Mudbloods beware; I will kill and won't be sorry_

A scream echoed around the Great Hall, as muggles clung onto friends and cried.

"Yeah, that's right Mudbloods, get out of here," a cry came from somewhere, there was no mistake it was Malfoy, but there was no way of proving it.

Ginny turned to look at Michelle, her 3rd year Hufflepuff friend was being sick, and Ginny turned in disgust, as she turned she noticed Dumbledore, he was standing alone and looking at the floor. She knew what he was thinking, 'he'd failed, a child had been killed and it was all his fault'.

"Everyone to bed!" He called through the multitude of perplexity and panic. But no one responded. He drew out his wand, "_firerackio!_" he whispered and Fire crackers shot out of his wand, exploding and strident in the Great Hall. The Hall was silenced and they turned to face the Headmaster, "to your rooms, tomorrow lessons are cancelled (students: yesssssss!) So get some rest as many of you will be travelling home I expect," he bellowed. The students reluctantly turned and made their way up the stairs to their dorms.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

No one could sleep, least of all Ginny. She lay there, thinking not of the attack but of Malfoy. She knew she hated him, but then why did he have to smile like that at her? 

"Hey guys," she whispered to the rest of her dorm, "I'm going to get a drink from the kitchen,"

She got up out of her bed and crept down to the common room. Harry was sitting there with his arm around Hermione who was weeping into him, and then something weird happened. Ginny waited at the bottom of the stairs, hidden by the wall either side of the stairs. Harry kissed Hermione on his forehead, she looked up at him and smiled, slowly their lips came closer together and their lips brushed, then they began kissing. Ginny's breath caught. Hermione was Ron's girlfriend, what was she ding snogging Harry. Ginny could stand it no longer, she thundered down the stairs, the two broke apart on the arm chair and looked at her.

"I was wondering if I could borrow your invisibility cloak," she said coldly, "seeming as though you're my brother's _best_ friend," she looked curtly at Hermione.

"Yeah," Harry said nervously, he got up off the chair and disappeared up the stairs.

"Did-…Did you see?" Hermione asked biting her lip.

"Did I see what?" Ginny asked patronisingly, "you and your boyfriends best friend getting a bit hungry were you? You and your boyfriends best friend, lipsing on an armchair, right underneath him!" Ginny yelled as quietly as she could pointing upwards to the 7th year boys dormitories.

"I don't see your brother, my boyfriend, comforting me when I've just found out I'm in great danger of being murdered," Hermione spat.

"No, so you get off with the boy that survived, maybe that way you'll survive too," Ginny snarled, "but I doubt it once Ron finds out, I'll doubt it if the Boy who Lived, will live any longer," 

"You're not gonna tell him are you?" Hermione asked frightened.

"I'll leave you to do the right thing," Ginny sneered at her. Harry had just come back and had the silver cloak in his hand, he handed it to her and she glared at him. 

As the invisible Ginny slipped out of the portrait Hole the Fat Lady shouted lazily, "Who's there?" She didn't know where she was actually going to go. There where numerous amounts of turnings, but none appealed to her. Suddenly she dropped her wand, "Merlin's Beard!" she cursed, turning round to pick it up. But someone had already picked it up. She looked up, a handsome silver blond boy stood there, eyeing the wand.

"Is this yours?" he asked handing out towards her.

"Can you see me?" She asked hesitantly.

"Just because you're invisible doesn't mean I can't see you!" Draco sneered, "Is the wand yours. Well I just have to look at it and know it's yours, tattered and second hand,"

Ginny snatched it out of his hand.

"Testy, testy," he laughed, _that laugh, it made her senses go wild! _

"What are you doing out here this late?" Ginny asked sitting down by the wall and taking off the cloak.

"The same as you, I think," Draco said turning to walk away.

"Don't leave!" Ginny cried before she could stop herself, "I don't know how to get back," she sighed and looked hard done by.

"Ok," Draco said unsure, came back and looked at her.

And suddenly…The noise…Foghorn and police siren. Ginny jumped up, and Draco caught her. She felt his warm muscular body supporting her and she went fuzzy. 

"We've got to get out of here!" Ginny cried, as the sound of students screaming and running about the castle could be heard. Professor McGonagall's stern steady voice could be heard commanding the children about. Ginny ran to the left, Draco ran to the right.

Ginny ran and ran and ran into a wall. The ceiling had collapsed into a pile of rubble at the end of the corridor. _Shit! _She thought and ran back in the direction Draco had gone, as he'd probably found a way out. As she ran blindly along the corridor she saw the silver blond hair stood out in the dark. He had his wand out and he was tapping the collapsed ceiling.

"What?" Ginny cried, "What's going on?"

"The castle's collapsed, we're stuck here…" Draco snapped.

_Together!_ Ginny thought…


End file.
